Le Poids d'un souvenir
by Yagaelle
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis longtemps, mais il y a des pertes qui pèsent encore dans nos ment pourrait il vivre après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Son souvenir est là, présent...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic a été écrit entre novembre 2005 et janvier 2006, elle ne prend donc pas en compte les deux derniers livres. 31 Juillet 2003

« Le paysage n'était que champ de ruines et de désespoir. Partout s'amoncelaient des cadavres. Au milieu de ce carnage s'affrontaient deux hommes. Harry semblait regarder le paysage avec tristesse et désolation. Le mage noir s'approchait, il était derrière lui ! Il pointait sa baguette ! Harry ! Non ! »

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait invariablement le même cauchemar. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revivait toujours le même moment de sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas oublié ce jour fatidique. Certes, la vie à coté du «Survivant» (Ron trouvait à présent ce surnom déplacé) était trépidante et ne manquait pas d'événements marquants, mais celui là avait particulièrement retenu son attention, et pour cause, ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleur ami anéantit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ce jour-là, la veille des vacances, Harry avait traîné Ron du lit en lui disant que le grand jour était arrivé, qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivi, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, seuls face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait plus été le même. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même…

Sortant de ses pensées, Ron ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre, il était 00h02, mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira son attention, on était aujourd'hui le 31 juillet, Harry aurait eu 23 ans. Une larme perla sur son visage à cette pensée. En apparence, Ron semblait solide et aidait Ginny à faire face, mais si l'on creusait, on accédait à tous ses sentiments refoulés, il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Une vague de sommeil le submergea, coupant court à ses pensées, il se rallongea et se rendormit quasiment instantanément.

Il se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin et après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'être habillé, il descendit voir son patron. Il travaillait pour le Chaudron Baveur et logeait au-dessus des chambres qui étaient à louer. Il lui demanda de lui laisser sa journée, ce que son patron autorisa sans aucune difficulté, Ron était toujours à l'heure et toujours serviable, de plus il ne prenait pas beaucoup de vacances…

Ron transplana près du Terrier, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. En plus, depuis tout ce qui s'était passé 6 ans auparavant, chaque foyer s'était muni d'une barrière anti-transplanage. Il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver sa petite sœur, elle l'attendait déjà, assise dans le jardin. Elle tenait un cadre sur son cœur et avait les yeux embués de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et du fait de son absence de réaction, s'assit à ses côtés. Sans rien dire, elle s'appuya contre son frère. Elle leva les yeux et croisa à nouveau Son regard et Son sourire. Ils étaient si heureux ce jour là, ils étaient allés se promener dans un quartier moldu, ils étaient tous les deux sur une balançoire, ils avaient l'air si heureux…  
>- Il me manque tu sais… lui dit sa sœur en brisant le silence.<br>- Oui, je sais, il nous manque à tous.

Ron prit la main de sa sœur, et l'aida à se relever. Elle lâcha la photo et qui tomba doucement sur le sol, glissant le long de sa robe…  
>- On y va ?<br>- Oui…

Tous deux disparurent du jardin dans un petit « pop » et se retrouvèrent au milieu de tombes sombres. Ginny lâcha la main de son frère et se dirigea vers une tombe bien précise, ses pas la guidaient, elle ne se rendait compte de rien, elle agissait comme un automate. Elle s'assit auprès d'une tombe et se mit à parler toute seule. Ron rejoint sa sœur et ferma les yeux en voyant encore une fois les inscriptions qu'avaient fait mettre sur la tombe la famille Weasley :

Harry Potter (1980 – 1999)  
>Tu resteras pour toujours dans nos cœurs<p>

Et on pouvait voir plus loin une petite plaque sur laquelle était notée :

A Harry Potter Weasley, qui pour nous tous faisait parti de la famille, jamais nous ne t'oublierons.

Ron laissa sa sœur seule, s'entretenir avec celui qu'elle aimait. Il se mit à déambuler dans le cimetière, ne faisant pas attention à l'endroit où il allait, se laissant juste guider par ses pensées.

Jamais il n'oublierait le visage de Ginny ce jour là, elle avait débarqué au Chaudron Baveur en larme, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré longuement avant de lui dire seulement :

« C….c'est…. H…..Ha… Harry… »

Ron s'était alors renfrogné, il avait craint que Harry n'ait simplement abandonné sa sœur et peut être même pour aller avec une autre, lui qui avait promis de prendre soin de Ginny, lui qui avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal… Et finalement elle lui avait dit…

Elle l'avait trouvé un matin en rentrant dans son appartement, allongé au milieu de la salle de bain, une boîte de comprimés dans la main… Elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée, et puis, elle avait vu les trois petites enveloppes sur le bord du lavabo. Chaque enveloppe portait le nom d'une personne chère à Harry : Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Depuis le temps , Ron connaissait le contenu des enveloppes par cœur, du moins la sienne. Il l'avait lue et relue mainte fois. Et elle resterait à présent à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire :

Cher Ron,

Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis allé rejoindre mes parents et Sirius et que je suis enfin en paix.  
>J'aimerais tout t'expliquer, mais je ne sais pas si une simple lettre comblera toutes tes questions, assurément, non.<br>Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'est parce que depuis la « mort » de Voldemort, je ne vis plus. S'il n'y avait que les conséquences de la renommée et du succès encore, ça irait… Mais il y a aussi cette présence… cette présence maléfique qui coule en moi comme le venin à retardement d'un serpent meurtrier. Je le sens couler en moi jour et nuit… et me détruire petit à petit… Je n'en pouvais plus Ron !  
>Je ne vous en ai pas parlé pour ne pas vous affoler, ça ne servait à rien, vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider.<br>Ne sois pas triste pour moi ! Occupe toi de Ginny, elle aura besoin de tout ton soutien.  
>Ton meilleur ami,<br>Harry

Ron avait fait face pour Ginny, il n'avait pas pleuré le jour de l'enterrement. Il n'avait plus jamais parlé de Harry, sauf quand sa sœur lui demandait. Il avait tout gardé au fond de lui, toute la douleur, toute la tristesse, toute la souffrance occasionnée par cette perte… Jamais il n'en avait parlé avec personne, même pas avec Hermione. Il sentait la présence d'Harry autour de lui, en permanence. C'était lui, le premier à lui avoir fait confiance, lui le premier à lui avoir dit qu'il était unique, lui son premier ami ! Et jamais, il ne l'oublierait…

Il fut tirer de ses pensées en heurtant une jolie femme brune qui avait dans les bras un magnifique bouquet de fleurs couleur émeraude. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il la reconnut. C'était Hermione ! il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Après la mort de Harry, Ron s'était inconsciemment enfermé dans une bulle de souvenirs et plus personne ne pouvait lui parler. Il avait été anéanti ! Il avait progressivement perdu le contact avec Hermione et à présent il le regrettait amèrement. En plus, il vivait avec le regret de ne lui avoir jamais avoué ses sentiments qui au fur et à mesure de leur scolarité s'étaient mués en amour.  
>- Hermione… commença t il.<br>- Salut Ron !  
>- … il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il savait pourquoi elle était là, et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui demander ce qu'elle devenait.<p>

Ron et Hermione cheminèrent ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à la tombe de Harry. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que son frère l'avait laissée. Quand elle vit son frère accompagné, elle salua distraitement la personne en question sans la reconnaître et d'un signe de tête elle fit signe à son frère qu'il fallait rentrer.  
>- Ron, Maman doit nous attendre… dit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.<br>- Euh… oui… Hermione… Ron ne sut une nouvelle fois que lui dire. Finalement, il eut une illumination : Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Il serait bien qu'on se raconte un peu ce qu'on devient lors d'un café ou d'un repas au Chaudron Baveur.  
>- C'est que…, Hermione marque une pause, elle semblait embêtée, est-ce que je peux venir avec quelqu'un ?<br>Ron sembla décontenancé par la réponse, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais il avait tant envie de la revoir et de pouvoir évoquer ces 6 dernières années qu'il accepta de bonne grâce sans se soucier de l'identité du troisième invité.  
>- Et bien, sans problème, ce que je te propose c'est que tu m'envoies un hibou pour me donner une date et un horaire qui ne te dérange pas trop.<br>- On fera comme ça alors.

Après avoir salué Hermione, Ron et Ginny transplanèrent tous les deux laissant Hermione seule devant la tombe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Anniversaire

Ils transplanèrent devant le Terrier et rejoignirent ensuite leur mère dans la cuisine.

« Ah ! Les enfants ! Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Tout le monde est dans le salon, allez les rejoindre, j'arrive dans peu de temps. »

Ron et Ginny ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans le salon où les attendait la grande tribu Weasley.

Ils étaient tous là : Bill, Fleur et leurs enfants : Alice et Jean ; Charlie qui était comme toujours seul ; Percy, Pénélope qui était enceinte et leur fille Laura ; Fred, Angélina et leurs jumeaux : Luc et Mattew ; Georges et sa fiancée Katie et le portrait d'Arthur qui regardait en souriant toute sa famille à tête rousse. Il y avait aussi Neville qui vint les saluer amicalement.

Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère lors de la grande bataille finale, Neville avait été adopté par la famille Weasley, un peu comme Harry avait été lui aussi accueilli par Molly. Pour Ron c'était assez difficile à supporter car il avait l'impression que Neville essayait de remplacer Harry. Mais il ne disait rien, car Neville n'avait plus, lui non plus, de famille et que lui, Ron, ne devait pas se plaindre, il n'avait perdu 'que' son meilleur ami.

« A table les enfants ! » cria Molly en entrant pour couvrir le bruit occasionné par sa tribu. Tous se mirent joyeusement à table et le repas fut chaleureux. Seuls Ron et Ginny ne participaient pas à l'euphorie générale ce qui attristait Molly et Neville.

Neville et Ron n'avaient jamais été très proches mais il avait toujours été gentil avec lui et Neville l'aimait bien. Ca lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement à quel point Harry et Ron étaient proches. Il trouvait aussi que Ginny et Ron portaient ce deuil depuis trop longtemps, depuis quatre longues années…

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se leva et partit dans la cuisine sur un signe de tête de sa mère. Cette dernière éteignit la lumière et Ginny revint dans le salon en faisant léviter un immense gâteau couvert de 23 bougies devant elle. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table en entamant doucement :  
>« Happy Birthday to you ! »<p>

Elle vit des petites étoiles s'allumer dans les yeux de Neville. Il était visiblement touché. Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit après avoir soufflé ses bougies. Molly ralluma ensuite la lumière, à ce moment là, elle resta interdite quand elle vit que deux des bougies se livraient à une bataille sur le gâteau.

« Fred ! Georges ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! » cria Molly toute rouge.  
>A en juger par les rires des plus jeunes, Fred et Georges avaient des futurs clients potentiels. Quand elle s'aperçut que même Neville appréciait la blague elle se rassura. Le gâteau était excellent, tout le monde se régala. Luc et Mattew en reprirent trois fois. Heureusement que Molly avait l'habitude de préparer à manger dans de grandes quantités. Après le repas, Ginny s'éclipsa et partit faire un tour dans le jardin. Elle revint bientôt là où le matin son frère l'avait trouvée, un cadre à la main. Il était toujours là, l'attendant sagement dans l'herbe mi-haute. Elle s'agenouilla et ramassa la photo. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, il s'agissait de Neville. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Ca y est ! Elle se remettait à pleurer ! Quelle idiote !<p>

« NEVILLE ! ! ! , c'était Ron qui l'appelait, tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux ! »

Neville regarda alors Ginny d'un air interrogateur

« Vas-y ! Ne reste pas là pour moi ! Et puis, je ne vais pas m'envoler. »

Neville rejoignit donc Ron puis toute la famille Weasley. Il trouva les adultes rassemblés autour de la table sur laquelle trônait une bonne douzaine de paquets. Après les avoir ouverts, Neville comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie assez complète sur la biologie aquatique. En voyant toutes ces têtes rousses autour de lui il fuit assailli de doutes : Aurait-il le courage de leur avouer ce qu'il ressentait envers la benjamine ? N'étais ce pas trop tôt ? Il voyait les frères aînés heureux, pourquoi était-ce si complexe ? Pourquoi tout ne se passait-il pas comme dans les livres ? Ron sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble.

« Neville ? Ca va ?  
>- Quoi ? Ah… euh… Oui…. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air… »<p>

Et il sortit doucement pour aller rejoindre Ginny dans le jardin.

« On devrait leur dire, commença Neville.  
>- Pas aujourd'hui, Ron te tuerait s'il l'apprenait, il considérerait ça comme une trahison envers son meilleur ami…<br>- Il faudra bien lui dire…  
>- Oui, on le lui dira… mais pas tout de suite… »<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles

Un hibou vint se poser sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant ce poids supplémentaire, mais retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, il détacha la lettre que lui tendait le volatile qui s'envola après que Ron lui eut donné du Miamhibou. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sur laquelle figurait son nom inscrit à l'encre verte par la main d'Hermione.

« Cher Ron,  
>Comme promis, je t'envoie un hibou pour te donner une date et une heure.<br>Ca fait bizarre de t'écrire après tout ce temps, c'est vrai que ton idée est excellente.  
>Je te propose donc qu'on se retrouve ce midi. Je sais que je ne te préviens pas longtemps à l'avance, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je te demande de m'excuser.<br>Si ce n'est pas possible, renvois moi le hibou, sinon, nous arriverons aux alentours de treize heures.  
>Je t'embrasse,<br>Mione  
>PS : Le hibou vient de la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Si tu as quelques friandises merci de les partager avec lui. »<p>

Ron regarda la pendule, il était dix heures et demi. Il finirait son service une heure et demie plus tard. Il serait donc largement dans les temps.

A midi, Ron monta dans son appartement pour prendre une douche et se changer. Une fois ceci fait, il regagna la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur et réserva une table dans un coin à l'écart de l'agitation générale. A treize heures tapantes, Hermione entra, seule, dans le Chaudron Baveur et rejoignit rapidement Ron.

« Bonjour Ron, le salua-t-elle.  
>- Bonjour… ,s'apercevant qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Ron ajouta, tu ne devais pas venir avec quelqu'un ?<br>- Ah ! Si ! Il ne devrait pas tarder, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je voulais te demander d'être aimable avec lui. »

Ron ne comprenait pas sa remarque. Cela faisait certes longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, mais Ron ne se rappelait pas ne pas être sympathique, c'était même plutôt une de ses qualités…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Il est entré. Et comme pour ôter le moindre doute à Ron sur son identité, il glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, dit le nouvel arrivant d'un air chaleureux.  
>- Malfoy ? fut le seul mot que fut capable d'articuler Ron. »<p>

Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû venir seule, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »t  
>Ron mit un certain à reprendre ses esprits, mais se rappelant enfin ses devoirs d'hôte, il les invita à s'asseoir. Après qu'ils eurent commandé, Ron osa le premier briser le silence et engagea la conversation :<p>

« Alors, Hermione, que deviens tu?  
>- Bah, pas grand chose. Comme tu le sais, à notre sortie de Poudlard, j'ai voulu rejoindre les langues de plombs. Mais ce que je faisais là bas ne m'intéressait pas, il y avait trop de secret et de mystère, on ne pouvait rien dire tout devait rester confiné, aucune possibilité de faire profiter mon savoir aux autres. Finalement, quand Binns est parti, j'ai repris sa place et suis actuellement professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà. Et toi ?<br>- Pour ma part, j'ai rejoint le service des jeux et sports magiques au ministère, mais tout comme toi, je n'appréciais pas mon travail, ni l'ambiance d'ailleurs, tous ces anciens joueurs de quidditch avaient leur sujet de conversation, leurs souvenirs communs etc., ça a fini par devenir pesant. Donc, depuis quatre ans, je travaille ici, au Chaudron Baveur. »

Au pris d'un immense effort, Ron se tourna vers Drago qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis le début du repas.

« Et toi, que deviens tu ?  
>- Bah, à la sortie de Poudlard, je voulais devenir Auror, mais durant la formation, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec Potter. »<p>

Ron se rappelait que Harry lui en avait parlé. Son visage s'assombrit quand il repensa à son meilleur ami.

« Donc, j'ai fait comme vous, continua-t-il sans se douter le moindre instant de ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de Ron, j'ai changé de voix. Je suis maintenant professeur de potions depuis cinq ans maintenant.  
>- Vous vous êtes retrouvés à Poudlard alors…<br>- En réalité, non, expliqua Hermione, on a eu besoin d'information sur une potion particulière dans le cadre d'une recherche pour le ministère et on a fait appel au professeur de potions en poste à ce moment là, c'est à dire, Drago. Comme nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant longtemps, on s'est rapproché et, quand je lui ai confié que je songeais me reconvertir, il m'a informée de la retraite de Binns forcée et j'ai donc postulé. En réalité, Binns n'a pas eu le choix, MacGonagall lui a clairement signifié que son travail était contre productif et manquait quelque peu de vie.  
>- Et elle a eu le poste haut la main, renchérit fièrement Drago. »<p>

Ils furent interrompus par Dimitri qui apportait leur commande. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, Ron remarqua qu'Hermione portait une bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Ron, par réflexe, regarda la main de Drago. Ce dernier surprit son geste et expliqua :

« Nous envisageons de nous marier depuis près de huit mois maintenant, cela ne serait pas facile à gérer à Poudlard, et puis les parents d'Hermione veulent un mariage moldu alors que ma mère souhaite une cérémonie sorcière. Ce n'est pas facile à gérer, donc, pour le moment nous restons juste fiancés comme ça il n'y a pas de jaloux. »

Ron déglutit avec difficulté, il voulait bien admettre qu'Hermione ait un flirt avec Malfoy, mais delà à les voir fiancés… Ron ne pouvait, ni ne voulait même pas y songer.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la coupe du monde de quidditch et de la dernière arrestation du ministère qui avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle, le ministre en place imaginait même de démissionner.  
>Quand ils eurent terminé le repas, Ron prit rapidement congé du couple car il était attendu en fin d'après-midi au Terrier et il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus avec Malfoy. Pour lui, le fait qu'Hermione l'ait choisi, Lui, relevait de la plus haute trahison.<br>« Pourquoi Harry est-il parti ? Lui, il lui aurait mis un pain en plaine poire ! Moi, je n'en ai pas le courage… »  
>Ron se replongea dans ses souvenirs de ses neufs années passées aux cotés du « Survivant ».<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: La Rencontre

Ce matin là, Ron était en avance pour aller travailler. Comme toujours il avait assez mal dormi et avait fait plusieurs cauchemars où il voyait Harry mourir. Il avait pris une bonne douche et ce jour là était descendu plutôt que d'habitude.

Au comptoir, une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas servait les clients. Elle était plutôt jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules découvertes. Ses petits yeux verts en amande pétillaient de malice. Sa tenue plus que tout le reste la mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur. Elle portait une robe moldue, une robe noire, assez simple, avec un petit décolleté qui ne montrait rien et découvrait gracieusement ses épaules.

Ron voulu s'approcher pour en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme qui monopolisait l'attention de tout le bar, quand son patron l'interpella, il voulait l'entretenir de quelque chose d'important. Il l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Et bien voilà Ron, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Le ministère veut t'embaucher.  
>- Quoi ? Le ministère veut que je revienne ? Et en quel honneur ?<br>- Il voudrait que tu rejoignes les langues de plomb pour une affaire très importante. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce que c'était, mais ils m'ont certifié que si tu ne te plaisais pas là bas tu pourrais partir après la résolution de cette affaire.  
>- Donc, pour ne pas me laisser la possibilité de refuser, ils vous ont demandé d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?<br>- Et bien… C'est un peu ça. Mais Samantha fait très bien son travail, je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir prise. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.  
>- Bah, c'est vous le patron, je ne fais qu'obéir.<br>- Très bien, donc ça règle le problème. Tu commences au ministère demain et pour aujourd'hui, tu continues à travailler ici.  
>- Ok, par contre, pour mon logement, est-ce que je peux le conserver ?<br>- Je pense que pour le moment ça ne pose aucun problème donc je ne m'y oppose pas.  
>- Super, merci. »<p>

Ron rejoint ensuite Samantha au comptoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté. Il la salua et commença à parler.  
>« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.<br>- Vous êtes de la famille du Premier ministre ?  
>- Oui, répondit Ron un peu énervé. A chaque fois qu'il donnait son nom on lui faisait la même remarque. Mais vous savez, quand on se voit en famille, on ne parle pas que de politique. C'est plutôt le quidditch qui me passionne.<br>- C'est vraiment un sport merveilleux ! Il paraît qu'à Poudlard il y a des équipes de quidditch qui s'affrontent comme lors d'un championnat.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, vous n'êtes pas allées à Poudlard ?<br>- Non, quand j'ai eu l'âge d'intégrer une école de sorcellerie, je vivais encore en France.  
>- Ah, vous êtes française ? Vous n'avez pourtant aucuns accents.<br>- En réalité ma famille est anglaise. Mon père est un cracmol et sa famille ne l'a jamais supporté, il paraît que ça ternissait la longue lignée des sangs 'purs'.  
>- Oh ! Vous avez une famille un peu comme celle des Black alors…<p>

Samantha parut surprise à l'évocation de ce nom, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car elle devait aller préparer une chambre pour un nouveau client. Ron la regarda d'un air béat alors qu'elle montait doucement les escaliers suivit par l'homme. Ron était pensif, à ne pas en douter, la jeune Samantha ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se fit plusieurs fois rappeler à l'ordre car les clients s'impatientaient et finalement, elle revint, descendant doucement les escaliers de son pas léger. Elle rejoignit ensuite Ron derrière le comptoir après un bref signe de tête du patron.

« Oui, je voulais te dire, c'est étrange que tu me parles de la famille Black, tu la connais ?  
>-Euh… j'en connais certain, oui, pourquoi ? Ron se rappelait que Sirius n'avait toujours pas été réhabilité et que de plus, il n'était pas censé lui parler ni vivre sous son toit.<br>- Et bien, tu t'es présenté tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Je suis Samantha Black. »

Ron la regarda ébahi. Il avait devant lui une Black, fille d'un cracmol, qui n'était pas de plus pas allée à Poudlard ! C'était pour le moins… surprenant.

Ron la trouvait vraiment jolie et attirante, mais il ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments. Il ne devait pas oublier son meilleur ami qui lui ne pourrait plus jamais sentir le parfum enivrant d'une jolie fille, qui ne pourrait plus jamais caresser la douce peau de sa sœur. Ron ne peut pas se permettre d'être amoureux, ce serait le trahir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Noël

Aujourd'hui, jour de Noël, Ron retrouvait sa famille au Terrier pour un repas de fête. Il savait qu'il allait encore passer une journée assez mouvementée. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec Matthew et Luc les deux turbulents enfants de Fred. Ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents, et Fred souhaitait déjà les envoyer à Poudlard pour « s'en débarrasser ». Ron appréciait beaucoup ces neveux là en particulier. Ils étaient touchants et déjà plein d'idées prometteuses. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient dans le sang le goût de faire des bêtises.

Ron était arrivé dans la cheminée familiale écrasé par le poids des cadeaux mais s'était vu instantanément déchargé par une horde de petites têtes rousses. Il lui avait tout pris. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déballé une grande partie des cadeaux, avec les présents qui revenaient aux adultes sous les rires de leurs parents. Comme toujours, Neville était là, dans un coin, refusant de se mêler aux autres. Ron avisa sa sœur qui était juste à coté et qui semblait l'entretenir de quelque chose de très important. Neville n'avait pas l'air d'accord et commençait même à s'énerver. Pour couper court à la discussion, Ron les rejoignit et commença à deviser avec sa petite sœur. Neville quant à lui préféra s'éclipser, il voulait voir Molly pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas donner.

Il revint bientôt accompagnée de Molly qui servit le repas à tous les petits monstres avant de les envoyer dans les étages pour jouer et coucher les plus jeunes qui faisaient encore la sieste dont Romane, la petite dernière de Pénélope. C'était la filleule de Ron, après tous les enfants qu'avaient eus ses frères, il avait été très surpris que ce soit Percy qui lui demande d'être le parrain de son enfant. Il y avait eu une superbe cérémonie où tous les hauts placés du ministère et la haute société avait été invités. Romane était ravissante, Molly lui avait fabriqué une petite robe juste à sa taille, et malgré son jeune âge : elle avait ce jour là quatre mois, elle n'avait pas pleuré et s'était montrée digne des attentes de son papa. Chaque événement familial était l'occasion de faire des petits discours politiques pour rappeler à quel point il était indispensable, ce qui énervait Ron qui trouvait que son frère en faisait trop, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Pénélope, donc il se taisait.

Les adultes se mirent ensuite tous à table. Le repas était délicieux, Molly s'était une fois de plus surpassée. Ensuite, vint l'échange de cadeaux. La famille Weasley avait instauré quelque chose d'assez original au sein de sa famille pour les membres adultes. Au lieu d'aller acheter quelque chose à chacun des membres de cette grande famille, ils fabriquaient un cadeau pour une seule personne. Seul Neville qui ne faisait pas parti de la famille avait tenu à offrir quelque chose à chacun. Ron cette année là devait offrir quelque chose à Fred. Il avait choisit de lui faire une carte du « Weasley » où il y aurait sa maison dessus pour qu'il puisse surveiller ses deux terreurs. Il espérait que cela puisse aider la maman qui apparemment n'en pouvait plus de s'occuper des enfants et de devoir faire attention à ce que Fred ne laisse pas traîner ses expériences partout.

C'était à Ginny de lui offrir un cadeau cette année, et elle avait choisi de lui faire un objet moldu. Elle avait trouvé un petit miroir au dessus duquel il y avait une phylactère sur laquelle était inscrit :

« Regarde au fond de toi… »

Ron ne comprenait pas trop le message qu'essayait de lui faire passer sa petite sœur, mais il ne dit rien. Dans l'ensemble tous les cadeaux avaient été assez bien accueillis. A part celui que Fred avait offert à leur mère. Il avait rédigé un mini-livre à la façon de Gilderoy Lokhart. Ron l'avait feuilleté un instant et il l'avait trouvé bien fait, une fois de plus son frère l'impressionnait, il se demandait comment ses frères, doués comme ils étaient n'avaient pas réussi à suivre une scolarité brillante. Ron eu ensuite une bouteille de whisky pur feu de la part de Neville comme tous les autres fils Weasley. Molly quant à elle reçut un merveilleux bouquet. Ron fut par contre très surpris quand il le vit ne rien donner à Ginny, c'était pour le moins surprenant.

On rappela les plus jeunes qui ne dormaient pas ou plus pour partager la grande bûche ornée des décorations venant de chez « Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ». La bûche était très belle et aussi très bonne comme tout le reste du repas. A la fin du repas, Ginny se leva ainsi que Neville, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Ginny prit la main de Neville dans la sienne et dit :

« Neville et moi allons nous marier. »

Elle était toute tremblotante, elle avait peur de la réaction de sa famille, Molly était au courent, mais aucun de ses frères ne savaient qu'elle sortait avec Neville depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle guettait surtout la réaction de Ron, ce serait pour lui que ça serait le plus dur. Il ne supportait déjà aucun de ses petits copains à cause du simple fait qu'ils sortaient avec sa sœur, alors là, qu'elle se marrie…

Contre toute attente, Ron se leva et partit dans le jardin pour prendre l'air, Ginny décida de le suivre. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et Ginny le rejoignit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
>- Faire quoi ?<br>- Ca ! Te marier ! L'oublier !  
>- Oublier qui ?<br>- Harry voyons !  
>- Ron, je ne l'oublie pas ! Seulement, il m'a fait souffrir, il m'a abandonnée ! J'ai le droit de vivre moi aussi, le droit d'être heureuse ! Il nous a assez vu pleurer ! Pour ma part, j'ai mis suffisamment de temps pour me décider ! Tu demanderas à Neville.<br>- Je ne lui demanderai pas ! je ne lui demanderai plus rien ! Déjà il vient au Terrier, il prend sa place à table, il se comporte comme lui, et maintenant il lui prend sa place dans ton cœur ! et tu voudrais que je réagisses bien ? ! Tu rêves !

Ron partit immédiatement, assez énervé, il faillit même se faire mal quand il se cogna au portail avant de transplaner.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé, elle pleurait à chaude larme. Pourquoi son frère était-il si bête ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir heureuse ? Et pourquoi Harry l'avait-il abandonnée ? Pourquoi, avait-il décidé de fuir ses problèmes plutôt que de les affronter ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré empêcher son meilleur ami de vivre ? Pourquoi ?

Ginny partit retrouver sa famille à l'intérieur. Sur sa main gauche sa bague brillait de milles feux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Renaissance

Noël était maintenant loin. Mais Ron n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis ce jour là. Il ne lui pardonnait pas. Pour lui, elle L'avait trahit. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait L'oublié. Lui qu'elle avait aimé pendant 9 longues années. Lui à qui elle avait promis de n'aimer que Lui, de n'épouser personne d'autre… Elle L'avait trahi ! Oublier toutes ces promesses ! Comment voulait-elle que Ron lui pardonne ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que Ron accepterait qu'elle se marie ? Comment avait-elle seulement pu songer à se marier ? Et pourquoi Neville ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Ils n'avaient pas été très proches à Poudlard mais depuis qu'il passait pas mal de temps au Terrier, il avait appris à l'apprécier, jusqu'à ce repas de Noël… Sa mère lui avait reproché sa réaction, mais ça ne l'avait pas fait changer d'avis, il fuyait maintenant les repas de famille où tout le monde se réjouissait du mariage à venir.

Voilà maintenant trois longs mois que Ron avait retrouvé son travail au Chaudron Baveur. La mission que lui avait confiée les langues de plomb l'avait surpris au début, mais il s'y était rapidement accoutumé, surtout qu'il avait travaillé aux cotés d'Hermione ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprochés. Il n'avait toujours aucune sympathie pour Drago, mais concevait à présent qu'ils sortent ensemble. De plus, Hermione lui avait demandé d'être leur témoin. Ron hésitait encore, même s'il pensait accepter.  
>Une fois son travail au ministère achevé, Dimitri avait profité de son retour pour quitter le Chaudron Baveur et ouvrir son propre pub à Pré au Lard.<br>Les journées, et les semaines se succédaient sans que Ron y prête attention, il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle et fuyait les contacts.

A plusieurs reprises, Samantha lui avait proposé qu'ils se voient après le travail mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait essuyé que des refus. Néanmoins, elle ne se décourageait pas et revenait assez souvent à la charge. Ron ne savait pas bien pourquoi il refusait, il ne trouvait pas la jeune femme antipathique et pourtant il refusait… Elle était plutôt jolie et assez sympathique, mais Ron ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation. Pourtant maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre Hermione, il aurait pu passer à autre chose, mais il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Pour lui, il ne pouvait pas être heureux, ça aurait été Le trahir, Lui qui était mort ! Lui qui ne pouvait plus être heureux ! Lui qui lui manquait chaque jour ! Chaque minute ! Lui qui maintenant avait rejoint sa seule famille ! Lui qui l'avait abandonné ! Lui qui était toujours au fond de sa tête !

Mais, depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ginny, il ne savait plus trop. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il avait le droit lui aussi de vivre. Cette manière de voir les choses était si neuve pour lui qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Les bases qu'il avait solidement mises dans sa tête depuis cette mort, les bases sur lesquelles il s'appuyait, venaient d'être démolies. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'oublier Harry… Ou au moins le moment de recommencer à vivre…

Ron regarda le miroir que lui avait offert sa sœur :  
>« Regarde au fond de toi… »<br>Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps ! Regarder au fond de lui ! Il se sentait malheureux depuis tout ce temps et il s'était enfoncé ! Il n'avait pas chercher à aller mieux ! Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire à présent !

Il s'approcha de Samantha et lui demanda doucement :  
>« Ca te dirait qu'on se voit après le travail ? »<p> 


End file.
